El Puente
by RaptorWritter
Summary: Una devastadora batalla en el universo de los Kaiju transporta a un pequeño grupo de ellos, heróes, villanos, y de otra manera a Equestria. Nuevos cuerpos, nuevo mundo, nueva sociedad. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando algo que los Kaijus temen los siguan?. The Brigde es un fanfic escrito por Tabtano en Fimfiction, solo hago la tradcción
1. Chapter 1

Atencion

The Bridge es un fanfic propiedad del autor Tabtano, no se intenta copia o flagear el trabajo original sino extender el mismo a la audiencia de habla hispana

Hecho por fans para fans

* * *

Capitulo 1

El Duelo

Hoy no fue un buen día para estar en el Pacífico Sur, más específicamente fue una noche horrible para estar en cualquier lugar cerca de la cadena Mu Island, en particular la masa terrestre principal de Solgell Island. Era de noche, una tormenta de truenos y relámpagos que brotaban junto a explosiones y sirenas. Una guerra estaba retumbando, una con tanta fuerza cruda que el desplazamiento podía ser oído tan lejos como Hawai y Japón. Toda la isla, su mar circundante, y su espacio aéreo se habían convertido en una batalla real. Los tanques, los misiles, incluso algunas armas nucleares serían las grietas de fuego a los asaltos que se lanzan. Asaltos no por el hombre, sino por los residentes de la isla y sus invasores. Una enorme y talonada pata se estrelló a través del edificio de investigación evacuado y rompió la única estructura humana en la masa terrestre. Los espectadores humanos a través de cámaras de avión de espionaje o imágenes de satélite se recordaron demasiado de su mortalidad. Dicen que en tiempos antiguos había gigantes que vagaban por la tierra en días pasados. Ahora, estaban vagando por en el presente... y estaban en guerra unos con otros.

Monstruos

Titanes

Leviatanes

Kaiju

Toma el nombre que quieras

* * *

Anguirus cargado a través de los restos de las estructuras humanas a toda velocidad, arrasando a través de escombros y explosiones como un toro a través de un conjunto de lego. Era bueno que los humanos se hubieran retirado, ahora él no tenía que preocuparse de pelear con moderación. Diseñada por una antigua civilización a través de una mezcla de misticismo y ciencia perdida, la Bestia Guardiana apuntó a su objetivo. Dejando escapar un rugido más fuerte que el trueno, el kaiju ankylosaur-like flexionó sus miembros y se lanzó en el aire. Rápidamente, se enroscó en una bola de armadillo, girando a gran velocidad como las espinas dorsales que cubrían su concha brillaban rojo caliente con calor abrasador. El 'Thunderball' como los seres humanos lo apodaron, poniendo un rastro de chispas y fuegos detrás de él, ya que encontró su marca.

Girando alrededor como un zumbido masivo y caliente vio las espinas de Anguirus chocó y golpeó en la espalda de otro Kaiju. El objetivo gritó de rabia y dolor, tropezando hacia adelante cuando se vio obligado a abandonar al aliado del dinosaurio. Las alas vibrantes se mostraron a través del cielo iluminado por el relámpago mientras Mothra se recuperaba del agarre en el que había estado, contenta de ser libre y ahora capaz de contraataque. El co-líder de la facción nativa de la isla y el último de una larga línea de protectores místicos, el usuario de magia más competente en Terra se había lanzado naturalmente contra los oponentes más fuertes cuando estalló la lucha. Chirriando un agradecimiento a su aliado blindado antes de que ella volara hacia arriba. El ex captor no estaba tan contento. La armadura roja carmesí giró alrededor mientras un cuerno de energía roja ardiente crepitaba y se balanceaba; Parando el ataque del Anguirus con tanta fuerza que golpeó al dinosaurio contra el suelo. Destroyah extendió sus alas y el titán demoníaco flapped una vez que ella saltó atrás un poco para ganar cierta distancia. Las crestas de los lados de su cabeza crujían con energía mientras un orbe de energía púrpura se disparaba y volaba directamente a la concha de Anguirus. La piel blindada del dinosaurio le protegía de ser vaporizada por el Destructor de Oxígeno, pero el dolor se desgarró a través de su cuerpo y voló el kaiju a más de 300 metros de distancia, cavando una profunda zanja en el suelo. Anguirus gruñó mientras estaba tumbado sobre su espalda aturdido, su vientre delgado y blindado expuesto. Destroyah lo sabía bien y disfrutaba de la oportunidad de salir de una de las facciones más altas de una facción rival. Cacareando hacia fuera, ella reactivó y reenergizo su cuerno central en un infierno en llama, cargando adelante con cada paso que truena la tierra debajo de sus muchos pies agarrados con garra.

Destroyah fue fácilmente uno de los kaiju más poderosos de la existencia, y nació de la misma super arma que mató a la primera Godzilla en 1954, una monstruosidad sanguinaria. Capaz de sobrevivir al viejo rey, cuando estaba en la cima de su poder, había regresado años después y era una fuerza en el campo de batalla. Si no fuera por un poco de lealtad la forma de vida precámbrica tenía para sus cohortes entre su "facción", habría usurpado el poder de su líder y tratar de matarlo hace mucho tiempo. Ella era duradera, extremadamente potente tanto de cerca y en el rango, y gracias al vuelo, móvil. Si sólo había un defecto para ella aparte de su lenta velocidad, era algo que "la muerte encarnada" no era bueno psicológicamente. No funcionó bien en equipos. Anguirus y sus aliados lo hicieron.

Justo cuando Destroyah estaba a punto de atravesar el dinosaurio aún aturdido vivo, un par de rayos dorados acompañados de rayos encantados más brillantes que el rayo golpeó su cuadrado en la cara. Destroyah dejó escapar un chillido de dolor cuando fue atacada una y otra vez por el incesante asalto, mientras Mothra se bajaba entre el monstruo y Anguirus mientras se ponía de pie, el insecto repetidamente voló el demonio con energía divina.

La guerra estallaba por toda la isla. Todo comenzó repentinamente a medianoche cuando Xenilla, una vez llamada Spacegodzilla, aterrizó sin advertencia en la isla. La rama bastarda del linaje de Godzilla había regresado del lado oscuro de la luna, llevando la carga con sus cohortes que los humanos habían apodado las "Mutaciones". Los habitantes de la isla se apresuraron a responder. Decenas de "Defensores Terranos", otro apodo de la ONU, demuestran que los líderes del mundo no siempre fueron imaginativos, se reunieron detrás de la actual Godzilla y se metieron en una guerra de pandillas. Cada vez más kaiju continuaba derramándose a cada lado. Mothra voló desde la Isla Infante, Gomora fue desplegado por su maestro desde una base cercana, Yonggary despertó de su sueño fuera de Seúl y se unió a la refriega. Toda una manada de Gyaos había atraído, con la esperanza de devorar los cadáveres que encontraron, con Gamera siguiéndolos. El extranjero Xilien Empire y sus aliados incluso se dieron cuenta del planeta y aceleraron a sus teletransportadores, desplegando su propio Monster X, los hermanos ciborg de la Confederación de Nebulans, Gigan y Megalon, junto con Orga del Colectivo Milenio con la esperanza de que el caos fuera una gran oportunidad A algunos de las espinas en su lado de la última invasión fracasada. Después de una hora, la ONU finalmente notó que alrededor del 80% del kaiju del mundo y la mitad de los monstruos alienígena conocido habían convergido en un punto, y activado las Unidades Mecha; Kiryu conduce el vuelo a la isla, flanqueado por Mechagodzilla y M.O.G.U.E.R.A. En un principio parando en las franjas de la zona de batalla para tratar de contener la lucha, pronto fueron atacados y el trío mecánico se vio obligado a participar.

Todos y todos, más de 50 bestias, alienígenas, cyborgs y máquinas estaban peleando en un área de 3 kilometros cuadradas, y era puro caos.

* * *

En lo alto del espacio en una plataforma orbital satélite, una máquina que se asemeja a un enorme barril estaba reviviendo a la vida. Inscriptaba a su lado el logo de la Defensa Global, junto con el nombre del arma; "Dimension Tide". Era un arma prototipo, posiblemente más poderosa que cualquier otra, no por pura capacidad destructiva, sino por lo que hacía. No destruyó nada; La materia no puede ser creada o destruida. Prendió todo lo que golpeó. O al menos, ésa era la mejor teoría detrás de la acción del lanzador del "agujero negro" que los científicos del mundo podrían adivinar. Había fallado en los años 2000, permitiendo que su objetivo escapara. Desde entonces, se había reconstruido, modificado y convertido en una plataforma de lanzamiento masiva. La esperanza era que el tamaño más grande del canon aseguraría que el agujero negro aplastaría cualquier cosa que encerró encima, o lo movería a un plano lejano. Dado lo vasto que era el universo en comparación con las tierras habitables, se consideró una buena compensación por no saber dónde las envió o en qué forma. Parecía ser ahora capaz de destruir o eliminar permanentemente a los monstruos, y eso es todo lo que los equipos científicos y el público se preocupan. Poco sabía nadie sin embargo, fuera de uno o dos casos de personal involucrado con un incidente de libélula gigante, las adiciones no hicieron nada para cambiar lo que Dimension Tide realmente era. Nunca se había disparado, pero dada la concentración masiva de kaiju en una zona con pérdidas aceptables, se ordenó un prototipo de disparo y la máquina vuelve a la vida como llego.

Profundamente dentro de la zona de guerra, dos de su tipo estaban tratando de separarse. Los brillantes reflejos iluminaban la noche mientras los rayos azules y rojos de pura energía entraban en contacto unos con otros, provocando una explosión masiva que hacía que el valle estuviera a unas pocas docenas de pies más profundo. La lluvia cayó en torrentes cuando dos pares de ojos rojos se miraron unos a otros, la energía resplandeciendo fuera de sus maws. Los líderes de las facciones de Mutación y Defensor se rodearon. Uno de ellos era de color azul marino oscuro, dos grandes espirales de cristal que sobresalían de sus hombros como filas de cristales de aleta que corrían por su espalda, terminando con un pico en forma de tridente en la punta de su larga cola; Que crepitaba con energía. La bestia siseó, sus dos conjuntos de pequeños colmillos montados en los lados de cualquiera de las mandíbulas flexionando como un relámpago se estrelló, la luz del cielo brillando en su cresta dorada de la cabeza. Nacido de un agujero negro, el usurpador al trono y fácilmente uno de los seres vivos más peligrosos de todos los tiempos; Xenilla.

Frente a él, un leviatán de carbón gris dejó escapar un rugido que destrozó cualquier resto de vidrio que quedaba en el complejo de investigación después de que Anguirus lo cargara. Una enorme cola golpeó hacia abajo en la línea de árboles detrás de ella, cubriendo varios cientos de robles de cola de pie como palillos de dientes. El primer Godzilla moderno como el mundo lo conocía desde su aparición en 1985 estaba muerto desde hacía tiempo, habiendo entrado en la fusión nuclear a mediados de los 90 y muriendo como resultado. Es decir, sin embargo, el trono no estaba vacante. La iluminación se estrelló y golpeó una batería de aletas dorsales que se iluminaron en el resplandor eléctrico que evapora los mares de agua que cae mientras que deja a la bestia en sí completamente ileso. Puede haber crecido para parecer un poco diferente de su predecesor, su padre adoptivo, pero a todos los que conocían a este titán no había duda. Lo que antes era un huevo que eclosionaba en un laboratorio era ahora el leviatán de 400 pies de altura. El Rey de los Monstruos, el nuevo Godzilla, Junior, estaba muy vivo; Y él era el hijo de su padre.

Dos tan parecidos, tanto en los genes como en la apariencia, pero de origen tan radicalmente diferente. Uno, un niño bastardo nacido solo en el espacio; El otro, un nacimiento natural que crece con la protección del kaiju más poderoso de todos los tiempos como padre. Ambos con el mismo progenitor, el mismo "padre".

Ningún ser humano psíquico estaba presente, por lo que nadie sabía lo que decían los goliaths, pero el resplandor que se daban unos a otros hablaba sobre los torrentes y la lluvia y el trueno.

Una gota de lluvia cayó y los dos se cargaron unos a otros.

Godzilla Junior corrió a toda velocidad por el desfiladero, sacudiendo la tierra con cada golpe de 60.000 toneladas; Como los cristales del hombro de Xenilla brillaron con energía cruda y dispararon el delantero saurio especial vía telequinesis. Ambos crepitaban con energía azul y roja, energía nuclear cruda que rugía a través de cada célula en sus cuerpos, causando pequeñas explosiones en el aire, gotas de lluvia y tierra alrededor de ellos como estructura física de la materia desgarrada en plasma bajo la energía intensa. Ambos saurios estaban brillando lo suficientemente brillantes como para que el resplandor fuera visible desde el horizonte cuando chocaban juntos en una explosión que nivelaba el lado de la montaña.

Gotas de lluvia, toneladas de piedra e incluso árboles enteros fueron lanzados en el aire en una vasta burbuja cuando resonó la explosión, forzando a todos en el valle, pero los dos hermanos que peleaban en el aire. Flotando en el aire, la llamada de escombros se derrumbó en el valle, los restos arruinados de la ladera de la montaña; Y en el mar alrededor de la isla. La zona de guerra estaba cubierta en una nube de escombros, mientras dos formas masivas luchaban de cerca en la tormenta mientras la iluminación golpeaba ambos cuerpos.

Godzilla gruñó, hundiendo el pie en el suelo y dando vueltas; Balanceando su enorme cola en una espiral que terminó en un cuadrado directo en la cara de Xenilla. La bestia espacial gritó de dolor, el golpe habiendo fracturado los huesos del cráneo brevemente antes de que su regeneración surtiera efecto, sanando dolorosamente la lesión en cuestión de segundos. Dolor en daño, dolor en la curación; Entre los dos, Xenilla ahora estaba enojado. Colapsando hacia atrás una cierta distancia en un aturdimiento posterior, el kaiju cósmico juntó sus manos y las separó mientras que sus cristales del hombro brillaban un resplandor blanco brillante. Un perfecto cristal de doble punta de varios cientos de pies de largo se formó en el espacio entre sus patas. Xenilla cacareó de alegría mientras agarraba el cristal como un palo y giraba alrededor. Godzilla no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Xenilla le aplastara el cristal en su rostro, y volvió a balancearse, golpeando el arma con brillantez brillante sobre su estómago. Luchando a través del dolor, el Rey de la Tierra Kaiju atacó lo más rápido que pudo con su mano derecha como Xenilla estaba a punto de llevar el club de nuevo en su cráneo, capturando el golpe. Godzilla se levantó cuando Xenilla se echó hacia abajo, sin poder soltar el arma del otro.

Dos pares de ojos rojos destellaban colores, uno azul, un carmesí; Mientras la energía crujía a través de sus cuerpos. Como una imagen de espejo, ambos saurios enroscaron un cuasi-puño con su mano libre que la energía se condensó en. Los miembros brillaban, ambos lanzaron un puñetazo apuntando a la cara del otro, sólo para que los puños conectaran la mitad del balanceo y dos impulsos nucleares manuales salieron al mismo tiempo. Los ataques se rompieron entre sí y una luz blanca brillante creció entre los dos y se absorbió en una grieta de una explosión impulsada por la energía. El club de cristal se rompió cuando Godzilla y Xenilla fueron enviados deslizándose por el suelo, ambas de sus mitades delanteras de sus cuerpos quemados gravemente, pero rápidamente sanadoras. Mientras ambos tuvieran energía para gastar, podrían sanar. Y mientras pudieran sanar, tampoco podían matar al otro. Mientras tuvieran alguno de esos acontecimientos, lucharían. Xenilla fue el primero en rugir, golpeando su larga cola en el suelo cuando un rayo crepitó. Godzilla pisoteó en el suelo, sacudiendo la tierra mientras un segundo rugido acompañaba el sonido del trueno. El mensaje era sencillo.

Siempre y cuando tuviera que completarse, aunque destruyera toda la isla; Esta pelea fue hasta la muerte.

* * *

Por encima y hacia el este, el cuerpo plateado reluciente de un mecha volaba por el aire, perseguido por varios seres parecidos a murciélagos gigantes. Los pilotos de M.O.G.U.E.R.A, Koji, Kiyoshi, y Yuki miraron hacia atrás mientras las maws del trío de Gyaos comenzaban a brillar con una brillante luz dorada. Agarrando el control direccional de plomo, Yuki estiró el palo hacia atrás, ordenando al Mecha desplegar sus frenos de aire y girar alrededor.

La cabeza de casco de Kiyoshi se iluminó mientras varios círculos rojos aparecieron sobre la pantalla central, sobrevolando cada Gyaos. "¡Maser Axillary bloqueado!"

Una de las manadas de gyaos destelló con una luz amarilla y un haz dorado y recto se disparó, cortando los árboles hacia el lado de M.O.G.U.E.R.A y estirando la cabeza para golpear al robot con su asalto. Yuki tiró del palo hacia un lado, obligando a sus mechas a flanquear a la derecha para evitar ser cortadas por el rayo.

Yuki gruñó, "Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? McDondalds unidad a través!? ¡Dispara las p %$#! "

Koji giró varios interruptores y agarró un palo de control, apretando el gatillo. Los brazos cónicos de M.O.G.U.E.R.A se levantaron y la energía del color púrpura chispeó a lo largo de su superficie lisa antes de que los haces gemelos del fuchsia del neón de la energía lanzaran hacia fuera de las extremidades. Los dos rayos golpearon dos de los muertos Gyaos y el abrasador plasma quemó a través de los torsos del kaiju inferior, disparando hacia el cielo nocturno. Desplazando sus brazos, las vigas cruzaron a la derecha en el tercer Gyaos antes de que pudiera reaccionar; Envolviéndolo en una bola de fuego masiva que pronto se estrelló a la tierra abajo.

"Funciona cada vez ..." Koji se rió entre dientes antes de espiar el duelo de los saurios nucleares abajo, algunos de sus sistemas seguían chasqueando desde la última explosión. Los tres pilotos estaban recibiendo dejavu a la décima potencia. Kiyoshi fue el primero en hablar.

-¡Maldita sea que lo hagan! Parece que Junior puede pelear tan bien como su viejo. ¿Crees que deberíamos darle una mano?

Yuki gimió y rodó los ojos, "Desperdicio de munición, tenemos suficiente para preocuparnos. Esos dos están tan exagerados uno encima del otro que antes tendríamos un éxito por interferir... "

El piloto más joven estaba a punto de replicar cuando el rostro endurecido de Akane Yashiro, el comandante del mecha de la Fuerza G y el piloto de Kiryu, brillaron en sus monitores. Los pilotos de M.O.G.U.E.R.A instintivamente se estremecieron. El infierno no tiene furia como el desprecio de esta mujer.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes tres allá abajo?! Pedí una evacuación hace 4 minutos! ¡Aléjate de la isla!

El trío se miró el uno al otro de una manera medio confusa, medio preocupada. Sólo Yuki tenía suficiente coraje, terquedad o simplemente estupidez para replicar.

"Mientras estabas ocupado corriendo, estábamos ocupados matando a tres de esos malditos murciélagos gigantes! La mitad de nuestros sistemas de com se derrumbó fuera de línea por un EMP lanzado por Godzilla y Xenilla luchando por debajo. ¿Cuántos kaiju has hecho en esta carrera?

"9"

Yuki se calló de inmediato. Koji, todavía tratando de no provocar a un superior,

-¿Por qué sonó la evacuación?

Miki, el piloto de la otra unidad Mech restante intervino.

"La sede ha preparado la Dimension Tide 2 y está a punto de disparar! ¡Fuera o serás succionado en el agujero negro! "

Los ojos de Kiyoshi se agrandaron cuando él acercó su micrófono, medio en estado de shock.

"¿¡CALABOZO!? ¡PERO! ¡LOS BUENOS MONSTRUOS ESTÁN TODAVÍA EN LA ISLA! "

Al final de Miki se oyó un pequeño sonido de lloriqueo.

"Eso es un soldado de oxímoron, no se puede poner 'bueno' y 'monstruo' en la misma frase. ¡Ahora LLEVENLOS LEJOS de esa maldita isla! Es una orden! "Akane ladró lo suficientemente alto como para reventar un tímpano antes de cortar su comida.

Hubo silencio en la cabina. Yuki fue el primero en entrar. "Vamos, escuchaste a la dama. Este lugar está bien muerto.

Estiró en el control de vuelo y los propulsores de M.O.G.U.E.R.A encendieron a la fuerza completa que acecha el mecha apagado a la distancia segura para ensamblar a sus unidades del hermano.

* * *

La energía surgió dentro de los dos hermanos, eclipsando sus cuerpos golpeados, sangrando y magullados con cada última onza de poder que tenían. Si el plan de asalto de sus enemigos no los mataba, el agotamiento podría hacerlo. El siguiente ataque fue un disparo de disparo o disparo. Un par de soles azules y carmesí surgió del cráter. Ambos pisotearon en el suelo y rugieron sobre el trueno cuando los soles bajaron y fueron absorbidos por sus aletas traseras, las cuales crujieron con energía como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Tanto calor se estaba apagando los bosques cientos de pies detrás de ellos se había prendido en el fuego y la lluvia se evaporaba antes de que incluso podría llegar al suelo. Dos bolas de energía más calientes que la superficie del núcleo de la Tierra se formaron en sus gargantas.

Miles arriba, el espacio y el tiempo se retorcían cuando una esfera negra se formó en la punta de Dimension Tide, succionando físicamente cualquier pedazo de escombros espaciales que flotaban por kilómetros. Un agujero negro se había formado, y con el empuje de un botón como cuartel general de la fuerza G, disparó con un boom silencioso y se disparó a Solgell ...

Dos pilares de luz brillante mostraban soles en miniatura en contra del cielo nocturno, tanta energía cruda disparada hacia el aire que las nubes comenzaban a separarse y cortinas de lluvia donde se empujaban a un lado. De repente, docenas de monstruos dejaron de combatir como un marco congelado y se dispersaron, sabiendo que tenían que alejarse de algo que sabían instintivamente que vendría. Godzilla era conocido mundialmente por el hombre y la bestia por igual como el "Rey de los Monstruos", y Xenilla era su igual, el "Retado al Trono". Dos reyes estaban a punto de darle todo, y todos sabían que salían del camino cuando lo hacían. Es decir, todos menos un cierto trío de titanes que estaban comprometidos contra una bestia del infierno no muy lejos, una combinación de lealtad y camaradería de un lado y psicosis dementes por el otro, manteniendo su duelo 3 en 1 en un punto muerto. Todos eran inconscientes de cierta condena que rompió a través de la estratosfera.

Los cuerpos de Godzilla y Xenilla resplandecían en duelos azules y carmesíes al poner todo el poder en su límite para un último asalto con sus vigas de firma, uno de un fuego nuclear del infierno y el otro de la ira coronal de una estrella. Como ellos cobraron, ambos sabían un factor completamente bien. Si este golpe siguiente aterrizó, o golpearon y mataron a su enemigo, o se quilla encima del esfuerzo. Fue una carrera lenta a quien cobraría primero. Ninguno de ellos ganó. Justo cuando los hermanos lanzaban disparos gemelos apuntando uno al otro, dos que colisionarían con la fuerza de varias de las bombas nucleares más poderosas que chocaban entre sí y licuaban las rocas debajo de ellas; El agujero negro de Dimension Tide impactó la isla y sus seis habitantes restantes. En una extensión silenciosa, la fuerza de la negrura aplastante se fusionó con la fuerza de la energía del leviatán gemelo y produjo el poder real de Dimension Tide ...

* * *

Solgell fue borrado de la presencia de seis de los más notorios Kaiju de la historia. Las bestias, una vez que luchaban hasta la muerte, observaban con asombro como todo había terminado en un momento, antes de decidir unánimemente que era hora de detenerse. En el lado mutante, los sueños de conquista y convertirse en el nuevo líder de la facción rápidamente se arraigó cuando se fueron y se acostó por la noche. Monster X resopló mientras él se levitaba para volar lentamente junto a Gigan y Megalon con Orga entrando en el oleaje después de ellos, retrocediendo hacia el Sur con la disgustada sensación de que había sido engañado de su batalla final. Por el otro lado, muchos gritos de duelo sonaron a través de Solgell durante la noche, ya que muchos kaiju defensores miraron los lugares que sus compañeros alguna vez estuvieron de pie; Tomado de ellos antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar.

Los seres humanos alrededor del globo inclinaron la cabeza tristemente ante la pérdida de seres guardianes como Mothra, pero aplaudieron y celebraron en las calles sobre Destroyah y la desaparición aparente de Xenilla. Para muchos más, estaba en algún punto intermedio. En el fondo de sus cabinas, los pilotos Mech estaban sin palabras; Todos estaban en silencio mientras Yuki silenciosamente lanzaba un pequeño saludo y Miki derramó una pequeña lágrima.

Sin embargo, todos estaban más equivocados que nunca podían imaginar.

La materia no puede ser creada ni destruida, sólo movida, desplazada, transformada en energía; O transformarse en un nuevo estado...

Los cuatro simplemente ocurrieron...

* * *

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana en Ponyville y todos menos unas cuantas almas aún estaban despiertos a la hora tardía. En el balcón de la biblioteca, un púrpura alicornio ajustó su telescopio mientras observaba el horizonte nocturno de Luna con su telescopio, con una mirada insegura extendida por el rostro de la princesa. Un pequeño gemido resonó detrás de ella, acompañado por el plip-plop de pies pequeños. Spike salió hacia el balcón y abrió la puerta, soñoliento sacando la cabeza con los ojos privados de sueño.

"Urrg ... Twilight, ¿por qué sigues despierto?"

Twilight cesó su hechizo mágico y dejó su libreta, el zumbido había despertado a su ayudante de su sueño. La alicornio bajó la cabeza y se tapó los oídos. Lamentaba haber tomado el resto del bebé dragón, pero no pudo sacudir los más extraños sentimientos.

Owlowiscious gritó, batiendo sus alas y volando por dentro a través de la puerta agrietada.

"Lo siento Spike ... Yo sólo ... no podía sacudir esta sensación y me mantuvo en pie ..."

Ella lanzó un suspiro, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno. Spike inclinó la cabeza, su voluntad de ayudar a su hermana adoptiva dando patadas mientras salía al balcón, estirando los brazos y bostezando para intentar sacudirse su somnolencia.

-¿Cómo que tipo de sentimiento?

Twilight suspiró, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

"No tengo idea Spike... Sólo... preocupación..."

Spike se levantó en la punta de los dedos de los pies mientras miraba a través del telescopio, tratando de averiguar lo que había estado mirando.

-¿Por qué?

Twilight se volvió y miró hacia el horizonte, esperando que ella descubriera lo que estaba mal en un instante.

"Sólo ... preocupación ... que algo está a punto de suceder."

* * *

Un profundo gemido resonó cuando un cuerpo rojo carmesí se desprendió de un río y sobre el banco, medio cubierto de malas hierbas. Amontonando el agua, se arrastró débilmente a tierra y cayó sobre su estómago antes de rodar a su lado, levantando una nube de polvo ante la perturbación. La Conciencia parpadeó cuando Destroyah intentó flexionar sus alas en vano. Todavía estaban unidos, pero drásticamente débiles; Algo que lamentablemente podía decir de todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, su mente estaba todavía fresca y activa mientras luchaba por moverse.

-uurraaag ... ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ... Xen y ese mocoso que va y luego esa luz negra ... ¿Dónde estoy?

Tratando de moverse de nuevo, Destroyah pronto cesó ya que no sólo la sensación de debilidad la retuvo. En el instante en que movió sus piernas, supo que algo no estaba bien. No podía sentir sus dedos. No tenía ninguno. El kaiju de crustáceos gruñó...

\- Genial ... probablemente de nuevo a forma juvenil y perdí mis manos ... Malditos dinosaurios, tomará semanas absorber suficiente materia para recuperar la forma completa -

Contemplando la búsqueda de la planta nuclear más cercana y tratando de acelerar el proceso mientras luchaba contra la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, Destroyah trató de levantar su rama juvenil sobre sus ojos para bloquear la luz del sol que brillaba arriba. Entonces supo que algo estaba definitivamente mal. Su miembro ya no estaba recortado y afilado. Era ancha, lisa, redonda y ... ¿húmeda?

Justo antes de que se desmayara, oyó claramente, y por primera vez comprendió, una voz humana, una joven hembra basada en el tono; Y el sonido de varios pasos acercándose a ella.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿estás bien, señora? Scoots! ¡Ve por el carro!


	2. Chapter 2

Atencion

The Bridge es un fanfic propiedad del autor Tabtano, no se intenta copia o flagear el trabajo original sino extender el mismo a la audiencia de habla hispana

Hecho por fans para fans

* * *

Capitulo 2

Despertando

Fluttershy estaba de cama por la tarde después de un largo día de cuidar a un cachorro de oso problemático. Pobre cosa se había metido en un árbol de miel después de comer demasiada miel. Todo el calvario había tardado horas en intentar y exprimirlo de forma segura. Suspirando tranquilamente el cansancio, se dejó caer suavemente en el sofá. Sonriendo cálidamente, Fluttershy cogió la cesta de tejer que tenía en la mesa. Tal vez ahora pudiera finalmente relajarse.

El destino en el otro lado no tenía tales planes. Fue entonces cuando un destello masivo de luz blanca y negra se abrió paso a través del espacio aéreo sobre la mesa. Antes de que el Pegaso pudiera reaccionar, el flash se dispersó, dejando caer un pony azul marino del aire y haciéndolo chocar contra su mesa cuando cayó.

-EEP!-dijo Fluttershy

Fluttershy se agachó detrás del sofá sorprendido, y una explosión de madera rota y astillas se deslizó sobre ella. Al cabo de unos instantes, apartó lentamente la cabeza de la cubierta y miró a su intruso.

Era un semental muy grande y, a juzgar por la forma en que estaba extendido sobre su estómago y no moviéndose, claramente fuera de frío. ¿Cómo en el mundo él consiguió adentro aquí? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ese destello blanco y negro? ¿Fue una invasión? Recordando el hechizo de teletransporte de Crepúsculo, Fluttershy descartó las posibilidades e intentó pensar que el pobre tonto sólo tenía un accidente mágico y accidentalmente se había deformado en su casa. No le tranquilizaba mucho los nervios. Salió de la cubierta de su sofá.

Sólo cuando se acercó, empezó a darse cuenta de lo enorme que era este potro. Incluso extendió hacia fuera que ella podría decir que él tenía que haber sido una cabeza llena más alta que Big Mac, uno de los sementales más grandes en Ponyville y definitivamente un potro clasificado por encima del tamaño medio. A juzgar por sus largos miembros, a este tamaño este nuevo tipo puede estar a la altura de los ojos con una de las princesas. Si la estructura fornida no la hubiese insertado, podría haberlo confundido con un caballo árabe. El abrigo era de color azul marino, sólo una sombra o dos más aburrida y más clara que la de la princesa Luna. A juzgar por el cuerno era un unicornio, pero el cuerno de este potro era el más extraño que había visto. Más bien que cónico, parecía tener una forma más octogonal, con los cuernos más pequeños gemelos que tiran apagado de cualquier lado del cuerno central para formar una forma de V cerca de la base del cuerno. El color también estaba mal. En lugar de coincidir con el color del abrigo, estaba cerca de blanco puro con un tinte de color ámbar. Parecía menos como una parte del cuerpo y más como un algo pegado en el cuerpo. La melena detrás del cuerno era cristalina blanca y puntiaguda, casi como baterías de piedras preciosas puntiagudas en la forma en que los cabellos de pelo se mantenían unidos. El resto de la parte superior del cuerpo parecía más o menos normal, a excepción de los hombros impar y la espalda. El cabello a lo largo de la médula espinal y los omóplatos era del mismo color que la melena y pegado al cuerpo en formación apretada, dando una apariencia lustrosa menor similar a la melena; Comparable a si el cabello estaba húmedo. La cola era del mismo color que la melena y con idéntica apariencia y textura. Ese mismo blanco brillante y cristalino. Un pony que tenía un cuerpo multicolor era bastante raro, pero esto era francamente extraño. ¿Era quizá un híbrido? ¿Algo de una cruz entre un unicornio y algún otro ungulate? Fluttershy inclinó su cabeza y le dio una vez más al semental, asegurándose de que no había heridas aparentes lo suficientemente grandes como para sacar sangre y su cuerpo estaba libre de fragmentos de escombros.

-Hm ... No puedo dejarlo tumbado así,-dijo Fluttershy

Fluttershy tartamudeó sobre su pensamiento y miró a su alrededor. Ella se inclinó y tiró de la melena inconsciente sin éxito, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era demasiado pesado para levantarlo y arrastrarlo podría simplemente conducir los restos destrozados de su mesa en su estómago. Fluttershy se soltó y se frotó la barbilla, pensando en las cosas. Una bombilla se apagó en su cabeza, y el Pegaso sonrió antes de salir corriendo de la puerta.

Unos minutos después

El oso de la madre puso suavemente el pony gigante en el sofá de Fluttershy, la yegua amarilla sonriendo y acariciando el hombro del ursid mientras ella se movía por encima.

-Gracias por la ayuda, asegúrate de pasar por si necesitas algo-dijo Fluttershy

El oso sonrió alegremente y asintió con la cabeza. Ella tomó cuidadosamente su cachorro cubierto de miel por la pata, agachándose; Y salimos por la puerta principal. Fluttershy sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta, agradecida de que la gran bestia no hubiera doblado el marco de la puerta cuando saliera. Volviendo a su sofá, inspeccionó a su huésped, que parecía frío. Con excepción de unas cuantas astillas pequeñas que el veterinario sacó rápidamente, no era peor para el desgaste por lo que ella podía decir físicamente. Poniendo un casco en su cuello para comprobar su pulso para asegurarse de que nada estaba mal internamente aparte de lo que ella supuso era un agotamiento mágico, Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza cada latido de sangre que sintió durante varios momentos antes de asegurarse de que su latido no era irregular.

Encogiéndose de hombros mientras arrojaba una manta sobre el invitado, apenas encajando en su gran marco, Fluttershy se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un poco de té. No notó que un ojo rojo y ámbar se abría levemente, siguiendo sus movimientos. Angel había estado observando todo desde detrás de una casa de pájaros, todavía temblando. Tan atenta Fluttershy había sido con su paciente que no se dio cuenta de muchos de los pequeños animales que de vez en cuando frecuentaban su vivienda se habían ido todos o en la clandestinidad, su mascota conejo no ser la excepción. Ángel chilló en silencio, temeroso de lo que estaba tendido en el sofá de su dueño, a sólo diez pies de él. El conejo tragó saliva y trató de tomar un salto más cerca, sosteniendo una mordedura de dientes en sus patas en defensa mansa contra el ser que estaba entre él y el Pegaso amarillo. No se atrevía a pasar a la seguridad de su dueño.

El ojo entrecerrado se cerró en el Fluttershy desaparecido brevemente, antes de que se lanzaran sobre y miraran a través del conejito. Los extraños ojos del caballo, un iris doble de ojos rojos y ámbar amarillentos parecían como si estuvieran en llamas. Huecos gemelos, diminutos en el mismo infierno.

Una escarabela de dientes rodó por el suelo mientras el sonido de rápidos saltos se aceleraba y salía por la puerta principal.

A varios kilómetros de distancia

Scootaloo resopló mientras golpeaba sus alas tan rápido como podía; Incluso entonces ella sólo era capaz de mover el carro a lo largo de un paso. Craneando su cuello hacia atrás, ladró a sus amigos.

-¿Podrían ustedes empujar un poco más fuerte? Estoy empezando a perder la sensación en mis plumas! - dijo Scootaloo mientras se ahogaba para respirar.

Applebloom levantó la cabeza de detrás del carro, ella y Sweetie Belle empujaban y empujaban el kart por detrás.

-¡Ah !, pon un corcho en él Scoots, no es nuestra culpa, esta señora pesa más de la mitad de mi familia! ¡Estamos empujando duro como podemos!"dijo la hermana más joven de los Appleas gruñó mientras empujaba más fuerte.

Sweetie Belle jadeó para respirar sonoramente, limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-AGH! ¿QUÉ era esta señora comiendo ?! ¿Ladrillos? ¡Si mi hermana hubiera visto una yegua tan pesada se desmayaria!-dijo Sweetie Belle

La "dama" en cuestión estaba torpemente estirada en el vagón, sólo su cuerpo principal, incluso con la mitad de la cabeza metida en la mitad de la pared del vagón. Los cuatro miembros de su cuerpo salían del carro, arrastrando por el suelo con sus afilados cascos cortando pequeñas ranuras en el camino de tierra. En el momento en que las chicas pusieron los ojos en ella sabían que ella no era su pony promedio. Por un lado, si ella no encajaba en el carro era una pista; Ella era enorme. Si estaba de pie, fácilmente tendría una torre ante un yegua y un semental. Habían pasado meses desde que habían estado en Canterlot, pero Sweetie Belle podía jurar que ella era al menos igual en altura y dimensión a la princesa del sol; Si no incluso más alto. Eso no era la única semejanza que notaron sin embargo. De alguna manera, a pesar de que sólo cuatro de las especies son conocidas; Ella era un alicornio!

Tan exuberantes estaban en la idea de que rescataron a una princesa de alguna tierra lejana, ninguno de ellos notó lo extraño que era su cuerno y sus alas. El cuerno estaba coronado por un anillo de protuberancias óseas, oscuras y en forma de escala, que estaban parcialmente ocultas por su melena ojerosa. Su forma también estaba mal. No coincidiendo con sus colores de cuerpo principal de oscuro carmesí y marfil en absoluto, era más de una naranja ardiente. La proyección no era tubular en absoluto, más bien curvada y con forma más parecida a un sable con un borde definido. No habían notado lo agudo que era. El cuerno ya había cortado sin esfuerzo una o dos pulgadas en el borde del vagón, justo desde el balanceo de las ruedas sacudiendo su cabeza. Y en vez de pájaro y plumoso, esta yegua tenía alas de murciélago anchas y anguladas más parecidas a las de la guardia de la princesa Luna. La melena era de longitud media y era en su mayoría un marrón sucio con tinción roja, aparte de unos cuantos mechones de negro aquí o allá. El estilo era salvaje y completamente descuidado.

-¡Casi esta ahí! ¡Sólo la cima de esta colina y todo es cuesta abajo a la granja! –dijo Scoot

Scootaloo huffed mientras ella batió tan fuerte como ella podría junto con el esfuerzo de su amigo, sabiendo que si pudieran conseguir encima de este literal arrastrar cuesta arriba sería navegación lisa a partir de aquí hacia fuera. El sol comenzaba a bajar y la oscuridad que los presionaba sólo los motivaba más para que su esfuerzo de rescate regresara a la granja lo más rápido posible. El trío de edad elemental puso sus espaldas en él, jadeando, sudando; Empujando y tirando tan fuerte como podían reunir sus cuerpos. Las ruedas delanteras del vagón apenas rompían el pico de la colina, el centro de gravedad cambiaba y prometía alivio. Y entonces un aullido sonó. Las tres Cutiemark Crusaders se levantaron y se aferraron unos a otros, un estrepito estrepitoso. El aullido del altramuz volvió a sonar, esta vez mucho más cerca que antes. Mirando sus ojos también, orando para no ver lo que temían se acercaba; Un hechoid surgió en las cabezas de las empollas.

-A-a-applebl-oom ... .. cuan-cuando empi-pieza la temporada? ...-dijo Sweetie Belle tartamudeó mientras un par de brillantes ojos verdes la miraban desde una docena de metros de distancia en los arbustos.

"Em-em-empieza esta no-che-che ..." Applebloom gruñó mientras sus ojos eran anchos como platillos mientras ella se clavaba en los ojos también, notando que estaban creciendo a medida que la perspectiva se acercaba.

"A-y th-que significa ..." dijo Scootaloo mientras señalo con sus miembros fueron enseñados con la tensión muscular, listo para brotar en un sprint en cualquier momento. El endurecimiento del abrazo que le mostraba que los cuerpos de sus amigos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Era la respuesta equina al peligro, una tradición de larga tradición, que estaban a punto de promulgar en cualquier momento. Los ojos de color verde esmeralda estaban a sólo 3 metros de distancia.

Casi como en señal, el monstruo compuesto de hojas caídas, palos, ramas, ramas y maderas caídas que le dieron su nombre gruñó como un perro rabioso y se lanzó hacia afuera, apuntando directamente a las potras con colmillos cubiertos de astillas. El CMC se esparció mientras gritaba, ya que impactó el suelo que una vez se puso de pie. La bestia chocó contra el carro y dejó su contenido en el suelo junto a él. Las tres potras se lanzaron en todas direcciones.

-¡TIMBER WOOOOLF !-gritaron las tres alarmadas

Volver a casa de Fluttershy

Fluttershy acababa de terminar de servir el té, soplando sobre la bebida caliente caliente para enfriar lo suficiente como para que sea seguro cuando escuchó un choque masivo y el sonido de la madera astillada que viene de su sala de estar. La mitad preocupante de que otro inmigrante hubiera tenido un accidente idéntico y luchando contra el déjà-vu, Fluttershy corrió a la sala de estar, sin preocuparse por derramar el té caliente sobre la mitad de su juego de porcelana y manteles.

Nada podía haberla preparado para esperar lo que veía.

Cristales tintados de marfil, afilados a puntas en las puntas, habían roto su suelo, rompiendo y rompiendo la madera como un par de lanzas de caballería. Eso sin embargo no redujo la mayor parte de su atención, la forma que flotaba entre ellos hizo. El semental se movía hacia arriba con la espalda hacia ella, su cuerno casi raspando el techo como débiles rayos de energía similar a la electricidad que fluía de los pilares de cristal y sobre los remiendos de piel endurecida en sus hombros, que junto con su crin, cola ; Y el canto trasero brillaba con una luz similar. Se movió en el aire, volviéndose y mirándola con una vil sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos del fuego del infierno estaban encendidos con energía pura que Fluttershy podía sentir irradiando hacia la habitación, enfriando la temperatura como el consuelo helado de la alta atmósfera. Una profunda risa resonó.

-Hmhmhmm ... .. Así que ... Este ES un nuevo mundo ...-Dijo Space Godzilla

El semental dijo mientras miraba a Fluttershy con una mirada de fuego, la energía sólo crecía cada segundo.

-Y sus habitantes ... .. Una forma tan extraña ... Me pregunto si es tan susceptible al daño como los humanos ...-

Una masa tambaleante de energía formada en las mandíbulas cerradas del semental, la energía roja carmesí que se filtra entre cada diente. Fluttershy dio un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos ante la vista ante ella. Ella sabía muy bien que este ser, pony o no, significaba su daño. Y si significaba alguien que mostraba que la compasión daía tan fácilmente, no cabía duda de que haría lo mismo con casi cualquier otro que cruzara su camino. Cualquiera que cruzara su camino que él pensaba que era más débil que él. Alguien como los residentes de las ciudades, sus cargos de animales ... Sus amigos. Fluttershy cerró los ojos, los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza eran casi insoportables. Los había herido a todos, sólo porque podía hacerlo. Al igual que cualquier otro matón o criminal ...

Esa palabra flotando en su cabeza ... Matón Uno más fuerte que se aprovecha de los más débiles, no debido a alguna necesidad sino porque podría ... Al igual que la Cockatrice, Dragon, incluso Angel en un mal día.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se abrieron en un resplandor decidido y sin pestañear en las órbitas del semental y el efecto fue instantáneo. Mientras aún estaba convencido de que podía haberla borrado con una ráfaga del rayo Corona, esa ... mirada ... lo detuvo. Al principio se lo llevaron, su voluntad de atacar se suicidó tan rápidamente como la carga de su rayo se disipó. La reacción evolucionó rápidamente de un horror desconocido a una sorpresa, ya través de ella, completamente impresionada y ansiosa por reconsiderar. No tenía ni idea de qué demonios hacía esta criatura, pero no quería volver a estar en el lado receptor. Los cristales cesaron de cargarse y él se posó en el suelo, suavemente colocándose justo delante de la yegua con una mirada severa para tratar de ocultar su exasperación y el miedo de lo que acababa de golpearlo.

En ese instante Fluttershy misma canceló su capacidad de firma, levantando la vista con una expresión severa pero mucho más relajada. La mente mental del semental estaba absolutamente lívida. Sabía que era un reino completamente nuevo, pero no tenía ni idea de sus habitantes. Algunos pueden llamarle un conquistador, pero no era un idiota. Este individuo acababa de mostrar algo que consideraba completamente ajeno y, sin embargo, tan entretenido en la naturaleza. ¿Todos los habitantes de este mundo eran tan extraños? Y si es así, ¿cuántos tenían 'dones' que los hicieron capaces de combatir? ¿Suficiente para ser una amenaza quizás? Había dos maneras de averiguarlo todo. Uno era algo que una destrucción de un bruto loco como Ghidorah habría elegido, y otro era uno más a sus gustos intelectuales.

-1. Haciéndolo en solitario y descubriendo los peligros de este mundo poco a poco las horas extras, arriesgando la retribución en su estado debilitado

2\. Mantén la calma, deja de atacar, y deja que los habitantes de este mundo informen; Entonces actúe en consecuencia-

Inclinó la cabeza y decidió que aquél haría lo mejor, especialmente la visión de posibles retribuciones. Recordando su posición cuando despertó y la introdujo en el escenario de la columna B, Xenilla elaboró un plan. Abriendo los ojos, habló con voz resonante.

-¿Eres tú la que me puso en esa ropa de cama y me atendió?-pregunto Spacegodzilla

Fluttershy se mantuvo firme y lentamente asintió con la cabeza. El semental que era fácilmente dos veces su altura bajó abajo, cogiendo su casco y besándolo.

-Spacegodzilla a su servicio ...-dijo Spacegodzila

En las afueras de la granja de Apple

Scootaloo bombeó sus alas mientras conducía en círculos al azar lo más rápido que podía en su scooter, tratando de mantener la atención de Timberwolf mientras fuera capaz. A juzgar por el chasquido fuerte y cerca de la falta de su cola entre un par de mandíbulas de madera, ella estaba haciendo la parte de distracción lo suficientemente bien. Applebloom estaba haciendo una carrera loca para la granja a través del huerto de manzanas, corriendo tan rápido como sus extremidades cortas la llevarían. Aún así, ella permanecía mirando constantemente a sus amigos antes de recordar mirar a dónde iba, y casi perdiendo un impacto de primera cara en un manzano. Sweetie Belle iba a estar corriendo junto a ella para obtener Big Mac y Applejack, pero otra idea se le había ocurrido en la cabeza. Haciendo girar alrededor de la bestia que se rompía, se lanzó hacia la "princesa" derribada, deteniéndose. Frenética de miedo, puso sus pezuñas en el rostro de la yegua y lo sacudió todo lo que pudo. Dado el enorme tamaño del pony de color oscuro, sólo logra sacudir su cabeza. Los alicornios siempre parecían tener un gran poder, más que suficiente para lidiar con un Timberwolf.

-¡Despiertese! Vamos, despierte señorita! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!-dijo Sweetie

No hubo respuesta. Sweetie Belle, al borde de las lágrimas, retrocedió y golpeó el pecho del pony carmesí, examinándolo de una manera relativamente humilde para despertarla. Ni siquiera un twitch vino en respuesta.

Scootaloo estaba teniendo sus propios problemas, problemas que sólo fueron miles peores. El Timberwolf golpeó su scooter con su pata, logrando atrapar y arrancar la rueda trasera con su corteza afilada. El scooter de Scootaloo fue lanzado completamente fuera de pista, la rueda restante que gira fuera de control como el soporte de metal que sostenía su contraparte cavó en la suciedad. Aún acelerando, Scootaloo gritó mientras se acercaba a su amigo unicornio. No pudimos cambiar su dirección, sólo era capaz de gritar.

-W-W-W-W-WOOOAH! ¡MIRA EL SWEETIE! -dijo Scootaloo saltó de su paseo mientras Sweetie Belle se zambulló a un lado, los dos colisionando en el suelo en un montón mientras el transporte se estrellaba contra la cara de la yegua inmóvil. Ambas potras estaban viendo estrellas, sólo lo suficientemente conscientes como para gritar mientras la bestia de madera se lanzaba hacia ellos.

Sin advertencia, una pelota de baloncesto de luz púrpura disparó sobre el dúo y se estrelló contra la cabeza del TimberWolf. Una pequeña masa de energía brillante y arremolinada disolvió la mitad de la cara de la bestia con un elemento desconocido para Equestria. Micro-oxígeno. El monstruo, todavía vivo, cayó hacia atrás con un grito doloroso mientras empujaba una nube de polvo en el impacto. Una sombra se acercó y caminó sobre los jóvenes mientras ellos lentamente alzaban la vista, todavía jadeando de sorpresa.

Destroyah siseó a la criatura derribada. No le importaba nada en absoluto por las vidas que había salvado accidentalmente, sólo estaba atacando a la mayor amenaza en la zona, los bocadillos podrían venir más tarde. Los ladridos de perro y gruñidos resonaron cuando otros dos Timberwolves surgieron del bosque para ayudar a su compañero de heridos, mirando a la extraña yegua. Destroyah no podría estar más feliz. De hecho, la hora de la merienda no sería ahora ...

-Ahora… -dijo Destroyah

El crustáceo demoníaco cargó su cuerno sin magia, preparando el avance final.

-Ahora viene la parte divertida-dijo Destroyah

Mientras tanto en la Biblioteca

La sensación de Crepúsculo se había intensificado sólo desde la noche anterior, hasta el punto en que su cuerno estaba empezando a doler físicamente, ya que registró poderes desconocidos cerca. Filtrado a través de un libro de hechizos para curar las migrañas furiosas que sentía venir, el alicornio joven frotó sus ojos para tratar de dar sentido a los textos con su visión difusa. Gimiendo para sí misma, estaba casi lista para llamar a Spike para leer el pasaje para ella cuando sintió un suave golpecito, apenas más pesado que una pluma; En la punta de su cuerno. El dolor desapareció instantáneamente, como si fuera curado por la sensación de calor que de repente se apoderó de ella. Al abrir los ojos, Twilight vio la fuente del grifo.

Una pequeña polilla borrosa estaba posada en la punta de su cuerno, sacudiendo sus antenas alrededor. Twilight Sparkle sonrió a la pequeña criatura, desconcertada de cómo su dolor se había aliviado con tanta rapidez y curiosidad sobre la forma en que el insecto lo había causado. ¿Un punto de presión tal vez? Suerte pura de aterrizar en el momento en que el dolor cedió? Las preguntas fueron dadas una magnitud más alta cuando la polilla desapareció como si hizo del polvo y sopló lejos debajo de un bosquejo pequeño. Los ojos de Crepúsculo saltaron cuando ella miró alrededor del lugar donde había estado su bocina, esperando que el dolor de cabeza no hubiera estado jugando trucos en su cabeza.

Ella se detuvo en cuanto un destello de luz con una fuente silenciosa estalló detrás de ella, una voz tranquila y femenina habló.

-Siento que tuvieras tanto dolor, ¿estás bien ahora?-dijo Twilling mientras se voltio y su mandíbula cayó a la vista de las alas de colores de arco iris ...


	3. Chapter 3

Atencion

The Bridge es un fanfic propiedad del autor Tabtano, no se intenta copia o flagear el trabajo original sino extender el mismo a la audiencia de habla hispana

Hecho por fans para fans

* * *

Capitulo 3

Impacto en Canterlot

Twilight torció torpemente sus alas para intentar ganar cierta distancia mientras su mandíbula casi se cae. Cubierta con un espectro de luz de arco iris, un ser alto, de mayor estatura para la Princesa de la Noche, se acomodó sus pezuñas en su piso. Las luces se apagaron, y el cuerno del ser parecía atraer los brillantes rayos de luz, como si los estuviera absorbiendo. La quitina lisa y pulida relucía de resplandor cuando el recién llegado bajó las alas contra su cuerpo. Ella sonrió amablemente al unicornio, pero Twilight estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo de concusión. Podría tener un cuerno y alas, pero los cascos llenos de agujero, el exoesqueleto y la melena drapeada claramente le dijeron que no era un alicornio. Ella era un changeling, y una reina de seguro. En la mente de la unicornio, supuestamente era una reina que conocía bien.

El changeling asintió lentamente, no reaccionando en absoluto ante el despreocupado brillo del joven alicornio y su brillante cuerno mientras Twilight se ponía entre el intruso y el todavía dormido Spike.

-Por favor, debo hablar con usted, señorita Sparkle-El changeling dijo en una campana como la voz.

-¡Hoy no Crisálida!-Twilight dijo mientras ella mentalmente hacía clic en el hechizo para disparar una explosión que esperanzadamente golpearía al intruso en el próximo siglo, sólo por dos diminutas voces para cortar su concentración a medio pensar.

-Su nombre no es Crisálida-

-¡Ella es Mothra!-

Twilight cesó instantáneamente la carga resplandeciente de magia y miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente. La voz sonaba casi como si estuviera a su lado, pero nadie estaba presente. El changeling, aparentemente llamado Mothra, rió mientras hablaba.

-Lora, Moll, creo que es mejor que te pueda ver antes de empezar a confundirla-dijo Mothra

Mothra encendió su cuerno brevemente en un resplandor suave, lanzando una breve ola que alcanzó a través de la habitación como una burbuja mientras su cuerno brillaba un arco iris brillante de tonos, revelando dos bolas chispeantes de la luz, una azul, una roja; Flotando ante la desconcertada Twilight. Dos diminutas voces gemelas, hablando al unísono,

-¡Hola amiga!-dijjeron Moll and Lora, las Shobijin

Twilight miró con los ojos abiertos la vista ante ella. Había estudiado tanto sobre magia como le era posible, según la palabra de Celestia incluso superando a Starswirl en algunas categorías. Pero NUNCA había visto algo así. Los orbes no parecían ser energía pura, ya que un débil contorno de una figura era visible si uno lo miraba con la suficiente fuerza. Pero no había rasgos en absoluto visibles; Sólo un contorno vago. Era casi como si algo no estuviera completamente allí. Fue entonces cuando finalmente miró al monarca cambiante.

Por un lado, su color de quitina era malo para Crisálida, siendo un blanco casi puro con un ligero tinte verdoso; En lugar de la gris oscuro Chrysalis agujero. La melena estaba en una manera mucho más bien guardada, uniforme, mientras se cubría; Y era un tono verde claro. La cola estaba en idénticas condiciones. Los ojos eran hermosos de una manera extraña, incluso para una criatura tan impar como un changeling. Este ser, Mothra como los orbes la llamaron; Tenía doble iris de doble capa con anillos de esmeralda y azul celeste alrededor de las pupilas. Mirar a su espalda hizo que las diferencias fueran demasiado evidentes. En lugar de agujero lleno, agudo, ver a través de, alas como la mosca; Este changeling tenía un aluvión de colores revestidos a través de un par de alas de mariposa.

La voz tranquila y suave de Mothra susurró al alicornio.

-Me conocen en mi reino natal como Mothra, Guardián de la Tierra. Sin embargo, este no es mi estado normal; Me disculpo si te he alarmado-

Crepúsculo contenía el aliento y se mantenía firme, mirando hacia arriba en las órbitas verdes y azules, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con todo esto.

-Ella parece y suena bastante convincente ... Pero, ¿qué era todo esto acerca de los reinos? ¿Cuáles son estas dos luces brillantes que hablan? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ... Hm ... .. Changelings PUEDE disfrazarse como otros ponis que ven, tal vez incluso podrían hacer un diseño único? ... Mejor prevenir que lamentar-

Twilight le quitó el casco mientras hablaba.

-Hay una cierta reina que te pareces a un monstruo que cambia de forma que preferiría no haber conocido nunca. Yo no soy el tipo de desconfianza, pero me había causado a mí ya mis amigos calamidad dos veces... Soy un estudiante de magia y he aprendido un hechizo que revela disfraces changeling. ¿Puedo usarlo para que pueda estar seguro de que esta es su verdadera forma? –dijo Twilight

El changeling asintió antes de responder.

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa según sea necesario.-responde Mothra quien se quedó quieta y cerró los ojos mientras el cuerno de Twilight brillaba con energía, esperando que su propia confianza no fuera extraviada.

A kilómetros de distancia en Canterlot

La princesa Luna caminó a través de los pasillos solitarios, desterrando las últimas punzadas de cansancio de su cuerpo. Celestia se había marchado por negocios, dejando a su joven hermana para dirigir el castillo y los asuntos celestiales. Se había levantado hace unos minutos después de una siesta para prepararse para bajar el sol y levantar la luna, dando un paseo para estirarse y despertar. Pero no sin un gruñido en su zancada.

-¿Celestia soportó este doble cambio por un milenio? No es de extrañar por qué ella come tantos dulces, este mucho estrés pondría algunos ponis en un coma-

Rodando los ojos, Luna miró hacia el horizonte de oscurecimiento. Su cuerno seguía doliendo ligeramente de la noche anterior, al mismo tiempo que Celestia y, según un pergamino de mensajero, Cadence, tenían sus cuernos actuando. Esta última, pobre muchacha, fue golpeada tan duramente que se desmayó. Sin embargo, el dolor no era lo que más la perturbaba; Este fue un caso donde la 'causa' y no el 'efecto' tuvo su atención. El cuerno de Luna parpadeó a través de la incomodidad, el cosmos de arriba comenzó a cambiar a una puesta de sol, una cortina de crepúsculo y luego la noche deslizándose sobre Canterlot para extenderse por toda la Equestria en una ola oscura y pacífica.

-Tres de cuatro alicornios con dolor repentino ... Añada a la joven Miss Sparkle a las filas y eso es todo el grupo con aparentemente no hay otros compartiendo la experiencia ... -

Luna miró al otro lado del paisaje, observando las formas distantes de otros ponis que se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

-Nuestro tipo siempre estaba más en sintonía con el mundo y sus cambios que los equinos normales ... Si algo acaba de interrumpir el reino ... que cascos-

Un repentino, profundo retumbar sorprendió al palacio, saliendo del extremo este, desterrando los pensamientos anteriores de Luna. Consiguió su ingenio, la princesa nocturna galopó a toda velocidad por los pasillos, saliendo de la sedosa alfombra roja y tomando ala, deslizándose por un tramo de escaleras. Los sonidos de los conflictos, los aullidos, los golpes, los golpes y los gritos de los guardias rompieron el aire mientras Luna pasaba por el vestíbulo principal del East End. Se detuvo brevemente y contempló la vista.

Había un agujero enorme, fácilmente de una docena de pies de diámetro que había rasgado a través del techo. Piezas dispersas de techos de metal, hormigón, astillas de madera, y todo lo que sostenía el techo del castillo y los pisos juntos estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. Varios guardias batidos yacían cerca de un cráter de impacto de azulejos destrozados. Los pequeños gemidos dieron alivio fugaz de que estuvieran vivos, pero necesitaban atención médica. Fue entonces cuando vio las huellas. Las huellas de los cascos, masivas, salían del cráter. Fueron colocados en el suelo casi como si hubieran quemado a través de ellos. Al pasar por un guardia mientras seguía las huellas gradualmente menos profundas y menos quemadas, Luna notó que la armadura en su flanco había sido quemada de manera similar, tanto que el metal de oro en el exterior fue parcialmente fundido.

Un grito atrajo su atención, llamándola a la sala principal. Corriendo hacia adelante, Luna pasó por delante de varios nobles pánico y magullados y trabajadores del palacio. Una pelea seguía ocurriendo, con media docena de guardias corriendo y duelando con un semental absolutamente monstruoso. Incluso Shield Crash, uno de los guardias más grandes en el personal, era una cabeza completa o tan más corta y fácilmente la mitad de la masa de este potro. Cuanto más se acercaba Luna, más se hizo evidente que era el más grande semental que había visto, tanto que casi lo confundió con un caballo al principio. Parecía ser un unicornio, pero estaba luchando diente y pez en lugar de usar magia; Y hacer un buen trabajo en él. El pelaje era de un gris carbón con un parche espinoso de piel a lo largo de la espalda que se levantaba ligeramente. La melena y la cola eran de color gris verdoso y muy espinosas. La cola, en particular, aunque claramente pelo, se parecía a una aleta espinosa más de lo que hizo una cola equina. La cutie marca era increíblemente extraño. Era un símbolo de algún tipo, un círculo con tres trapezoides que lo rodean con la cara más pequeña apuntando hacia adentro.

Varios más guardias reales y nocturnos se pusieron a cargar y Luna, incapaz de explotar mágicamente al semental rebelde por miedo a golpear a algunos de sus guardias, miró. Se amontonaron sobre el extraño pony, literalmente cubriéndolo de la cabeza a los pies en un intento de arrastrarlo hacia abajo. Casi funcionaba

La melena y la cola del caballo arrojó una luz azul que salió de entre las fosas entre los guardias, y una onda de choque rasgó su cuerpo y todos los que lo tocaban. Los guardias fueron arrojados a través de la habitación como pelotas de playa, patinando por el suelo o impactando las paredes antes de caer en la inconsciencia. El ataque habría dado a Luna una pausa si hubiese sido cualquier otra situación, ya que sin duda era la energía basada en la falta de resplandor del cuerno del intruso y su extraña sensación lo mostraba para no ser mágico. El semental permaneció inmóvil antes de mover lentamente la cabeza y mirar a Luna, resoplando como un toro loco con rayas de humo azul que fluía de su boca mientras hablaba.

-Patético ... Incluso contra esta forma diminuta caen. Esté contento de no haberlos matado, no estoy del mejor humor después de ser atacado sin razón. Ahora, si su clase sería lo suficientemente cortés como para no intentar perseguirme a la vista, ¿dónde estoy ...?-

Luna estaba a punto de romper su temperamento, su melena estrellada ondeando en la habitación sin viento mientras estaba de pie sobre las escaleras. Su voz era un coro de ira.

-Tú ... ¿Quién ... piensas que eres? Asaltando el castillo de Celestial, atacando a su personal y guardias, y luego tener la audacia de ladrar en un diarcado ?! –Dijo Luna

El semental rodó los ojos, mirando y hablando de una manera medio descontenta.

-¡No empecés bruja! Si ese grupo es la élite, entonces tus siervos mejor que no levantan un dedo contra mí; Al menos mato a uno por accidente. Y no tengo ganas de matar nada antes de saber lo que está pasando.-

Los ojos de Luna se dispararon en un avión blanco mientras una corriente de energía blanca y brillante se arrancaba de su cuerno, gritando en una voz que a menudo no se escuchaba durante mil años.

-¡SUFICIENTE!-

El semental no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el rayo se estrellara contra él, enviándolo volando y chocando contra la pared. Luna canceló su ataque, su rostro todavía lanzado en una mirada severa mientras miraba la oscuridad el agujero en la pared que su enemigo se había estrellado a través de proporcionado.

Los ojos rojos y amarillos miraron brevemente a través de la oscuridad hacia ella antes de que el agujero entero estuviera emitiendo una brillante luz azul y blanca. Luna apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar a un lado, la punta de su pluma de ala estaba siendo ligeramente centelleada por una corriente de energía de calor ardiente que se estrelló a través del vitral detrás de ella y en los cielos más allá. La viga continuó por un segundo o dos antes de que se cortara como una llama silenciada.

El caballo se alejó lentamente del agujero de la pared, con la melena y la cola aún resplandecientes, mientras parpadeaban chispas azules. Su torso seguía fumando por el ataque de Luna, obviamente habiendo sido dañado, pero el dolor aparentemente sólo agregaba combustible a su fuego. Su expresión era pura rabia.

-Soy Godzilla, Rey de los Monstruos ... Y para estos ataques, tú y tu clase sólo han logrado enojarme! -

Volver a las afueras de Apple Apple Acres

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo gritaron mientras se zambullían detrás de la carreta para cubrirse, Destroyah cargando sobre ellos y apenas evitando aplastar a la pareja bajo los pies debido a su paso largo. Los dos timberwolves de pie gruñeron y se separaron, uno cargando para encontrarse con su cabeza mientras el otro giraba alrededor. El lobo cargador y el alicornio se estrellaron entre sí, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras en una enorme bola de rabia y rabia. Los pezuñas se agacharon y rompieron ramas, mientras garras astilladas rastrillaban contra la piel de los equinos, dejando fluido verde para derramarse.

Destroyah gruñó a través del dolor y golpeó su casco derecho hacia adelante, golpeando a través de ramas, corteza y hojas; Rasgando a través de la columna vertebral de madera de la bestia. El alicornio se rió entre dientes para sí misma mientras aseguraba un golpe paralizante, sólo para que su rostro se volviera asombrado mientras el lobo, impávido por el golpe, apretaba sus mandíbulas en su pierna izquierda. El ex kaiju gritó de dolor, retrocediendo mientras la columna vertebral y el torso del lobo se reformaban. Apretando los dientes, Destroyah trató de sacudir a su atacante.

-Entonces ... debo ser menos duradera ahora y se reforma demasiado fácilmente para dejar la herida duradera- -

Su pensamiento fue cortado por el altramuz de madera que liberaba su pierna delantera sangrante y se lanzaba hacia su cuello. Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo miraban con horror, casi seguro de lo que estaba a punto de seguir ... Y entonces Destroyah recordó un cierto rasgo de su cuerno ... uno que usó contra un enemigo anterior que se regeneró ...

El cuerno del alicornio se encendió con un fuego del infierno mientras ella se balanceaba, dejando una raya roja para volar a través del aire mientras ella llevaba el cuerno hacia abajo sobre la cabeza aún inmóvil de Timberwolf. La madera no era una defensa contra el cuerno energizado. Searing la energía caliente quemó a través de ella tanto como lo hizo cortar a través de las maderas. El Timberwolf ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que su cabeza fuera dividida, sus dos mitades rotas fumando al caer al suelo. El cuerpo permaneció inmóvil un momento antes de desmoronarse en un montón de ramitas y hojas como un castillo de naipes. Destroyah gruñó, escupiendo en el cadáver mientras escuchaba una segunda serie de pasos cargados detrás de ella. El ser demoníaco casi podría reírse. Puede que sea más vulnerable, pero no menos armada. Y ahora que no sería sorprendida por algún truco de salón barato, no había duda. Uno a uno, dos en uno, cinco en uno ... no tienen ninguna oportunidad ahora.

Girando alrededor mientras su melena crepitaba con energía púrpura, Destroyah abrió su boca como un rociado de vapor blanco y vapor púrpura arrancado de sus mandíbulas e impactó al resto del hombrecillo. Su cuerpo fue instantáneamente envuelto por micro-oxígeno que rasgó cada una de sus células en pedazos. El cadáver cayó al suelo, todo su cuerpo, salvo unas cuantas ramitas y hojas, enteramente volteado al mismo vapor que Destroyah respiraba para alimentarse. Destroyah silbó alegremente mientras se alimentaba. Células vaporizadas ... Siempre un gusto favorito ...

Desviando su mirada hacia el último Timberwolf, que o en un intento imprudente de alimentar o huir y esconderse del asesino de sus camaradas, se abría paso a la carreta y sus dos formas temblorosas. Justo cuando se lanzó su cráneo de madera al espacio de la carreta volteada y un par de gritos resonaron, Destroyah agarró a la bestia por su pata trasera y la rasgó hacia atrás. El monstruo herido gritó, agitando como el silbido de micro-oxígeno cortado en el aire. El Timberwolf flolló más y más como menos y menos de él estaba físicamente allí. Un último aullido se debilitó débilmente antes de que todo lo que quedaba era un montón de residuos y vapores, siendo éste succionado en la boca de la yegua de pegaso con cuernos.

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, todavía temblando de miedo, sacaron la cabeza de debajo del carro mientras Destroyah absorbía la última de su comida. Se puso de pie y alzó las alas para tratar de aliviar sus músculos. Un líquido verde se filtraba por su cuello, hombros y brazos, haciendo que su apariencia ya desgastada fuera aún peor. Sin embargo, le prestó poca atención mientras miraba a las potras con una sonrisa de diablo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de disparar otra explosión de su destructor de oxígeno de la firma, un dolor sacudido arrancó de dentro de ella.

-¿Qué es? PASA CONMIGO? ! ARRG! -

Con un suspiro, Destroyah apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarle el estómago antes de doblarse, incapaz de moverse; Agitando violentamente. La última cosa que vio antes de desmayarse fue dos potrancas que se precipitaban hacia ella, unidas por un equino de cabellos rojos de la misma edad, atado por una yegua mayor y un semental que salía de un camino que conducía desde el granero.

De vuelta a la biblioteca

La burbuja de la magia púrpura que envolvió el cuerpo de Mothra se desvaneció en una brillante exhibición mientras el hechizo anti-changeling se disipaba. El changeling real permaneció sin cambios y una sonrisa alegre se calentó sobre el rostro de Twilight mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, eso debería hacerlo. Lo siento por esa señorita-dijo Twi y Mothra asinte antes de cruzar la habitación y acercarse al joven alicornio.

-No lo hagas, tu sospecha estaba bien fundada. Extraña sensación que tiene la magia de este mundo. Aunque es familiar-

Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Ante eso, la ceja de Twilight volvió a levantar la mirada, obviamente curiosa y confundida. Su deseo interior de conocimiento estaba chispeando una vez más.

-Sigues diciendo que eres de otro lugar. ¿Dónde? ¿Está en Equestria o en alguna parte lejana? No actúas como un changeling.-

Las alas de Mothra revolotearon mientras su mente corría. Como conocedor como era, sobre todo debido a los recuerdos inherentes de sus predecesores gracias al misticismo de Isla de infante; Este mundo era más extraño para ella que cualquier cosa que había conocido.

-Me temo que el lugar al que llamé hogar es muy ... muy distante. Me transportaron aquí por lo que sólo puedo creer que ha sido algún tipo de accidente bizzare. La transferencia de alguna manera cambió mi cuerpo en consecuencia. Si los otros han llegado al mismo lugar, algo parecido les debe haber sucedido-

Dijo ella con un tono ligeramente solemne.

Los ojos de Crepúsculo se agrandaron cuando las chispas para reunir más conocimientos se convirtieron en una llama ardiente! ¿Seres extraterrestres? Otros mundos !? ¿Magia extranjera? Todas las preguntas que tenía desde potro de pie estaban justo delante de ella y había más de su tipo aquí ?! Millones de preguntas atravesaron su mente como una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuántos más hay?-

-¡¿Qué hechizos sabes ?!-

-¡¿Pueden todos hacer magia ?!-

-¡¿Puedes enseñarme algo ?!-

-¡¿Tienes libros ?!-

Mothra rió ante la alegría del adolescente. Ver la felicidad de los demás siempre era algo que rara vez era testigo de regreso a casa, y nunca dejaba de complacerla. ¡Esta yegua joven parecía casi extática!

-¡Paciencia! Paciencia Twilight, ¡no estalle usted mismo! Antes de entrar en los detalles, debo preguntar si tienes mapas de estrellas. Si reconozco algún patrón, podría ser capaz de decirle exactamente de dónde vengo. ¿Usted tiene alguna?-

Twilight sonrió, trotando a la sección de astrología de la biblioteca con Mothra en el remolque.

-No podrías haber llegado a un lugar mejor en Ponyville -

Spike dormía tranquilamente a través de todo.

Varios minutos después en la cabaña de Fluttershy

Spacegodzilla se sentó tranquilamente en el suelo de madera dura, con el cuerno y los parches de hombros brillantes mientras levitaba una taza de té sobre sí mismo y la bebía. Fluttershy sonrió mientras añadía una pizca más de azúcar a su taza, mientras ella se sentaba en su sofá. El pegaso se tragó el sorbo e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad mientras le hacía preguntas.

-¿Entonces usted dice que puede haber seis de sus amigos aquí también?-dijo Spacegodzilla y se estremeció ante el té caliente tanto como lo hizo con sus palabras. Contra esta yegua no se atreve a mentir, al menos obtener esa mirada de ella otra vez. Cualquier inconveniente que pudiera vivir sin él fue bien evitado. Todavía podía, doblar la verdad un poco mientras contaba su cuento.

-Amigos ... sería un término difícil ... Destroyah sería el aliado más cercano. Pero sí, hay seis-

Fluttershy fue puesto un poco en el lado incómodo por ese nombre, pero continuó.

-Y creo que todos estarían tan confundidos como tú-

Spacegodzilla echó un vistazo al piso rematado donde sus cristales se encontraban una vez, decidiendo que la etiqueta era mejor para mantener las cosas en el lado tranquilo.

"Probable."

Fluttershy agitó las alas y se levantó, preocupación evidente en su rostro.

-¡Oh! Entonces debemos ir y encontrar a todos pronto como possibl-

Fluttershy fue cortada por la puerta de su casa siendo abierta por un Applejack muy frenético, que se dio la vuelta para correr tan rápido que su sombrero voló y necesitó ser atrapado.

-FLUTTASHY! ¡Necesitamos en la tierras bajas! ¡Las potrillas encontraron una yegua roja grande y ella se lastim! Docs otros treinta minutos, así que ya tienes que venir en una ... "

Applejack frenó su oración mientras miraba la enorme forma de Xenilla de pie delante de ella, obvia sorpresa vestida con su expresión.

-... Bueno ... Señor

Spadegodilla bajó y miró a la yegua a la altura de los ojos.

-¿Qué tono de rojo dirías que era? ...-

30 minutos más tarde en el palacio de Canterlot

Una explosión masiva provocó una onda de choque que atravesó todo el palacio. En el vestíbulo de los comunes, las fundaciones ondulantes y chirriantes agrietaron y destrozaron la mitad de las ventanas que aún permanecían en una pieza mientras dos formas duelaban en el pasillo principal. Luna y Godzilla habían estado luchando por varias habitaciones y pasillos, dejando el palacio en absoluto desorden y restos a su paso.

Sumergiéndose bajo un rayo de calor que ardía a través de varias paredes detrás de ella, Luna agitó sus alas para ganar velocidad mientras cargaba la cabeza del semental. Al soltar las espinillas, se conectaron con el torso de Godzilla y le arrancaron el unicornio kaiju de sus pies, sin dejar de disparar su rayo de la garganta y por poco perder la oportunidad de freír la espalda de la princesa. Siguieron navegando por el aire hasta que llegaron a la enorme puerta de madera del jardín, la velocidad a la que Luna volaba y su masa combinada era suficiente para romper el pestillo en una lluvia de astillas y entrar al mundo exterior. Arqueando su espalda, Luna echó a correr con sus patas traseras y lanzó a su enemigo lejos de ella y hacia el estanque. Rápidamente estallando fuera de las aguas agitadas casi tan pronto como aterrizó, Godzilla se levantó a toda su altura y miró a su enemigo que rondaba unos 15 pies por encima.

El rey kaiju rompió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Debo decir ... que estoy impresionado ...

Luna solo se burló en respuesta, su ira hizo que su acento moderno se resbalara.

-¡Guarda tus elogios en tu boca, bruto! ¿Por qué has asediado nuestras tierras y nuestro pueblo? -

Godzilla resopló, mirando hacia el palacio que todavía estaba fumando. Sus recuerdos después de la explosión en Solgell eran muy nebulosos. Al principio no pudo ver, pero pudo decir que había caído en alguna parte, ya juzgar por el dolor que sentía corriendo por su cuerpo; Acababa de aterrizar en algo muy duro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o averiguar dónde estaba, varios grupos de equinos técnicos le estaban acusando. Puede que no haya sido tan rápido para enfurecer como su padre era, pero ni siquiera él era uno para dar para arriba y para tomar asalto que se establecen, y resistido. Más se involucró con la pelea, el edificio en el que estaba estaba siendo destrozado, este gran equino azul lo atacaba; Y ahora estamos hasta el presente.

Ambos estaban casi a punto de respirar hondo. Después de luchar durante casi media hora, ambos estaban bastante bien magullados, arañados y golpeados. Godzilla gruñó mientras miraba sus ojos hacia abajo en la herida helada en su pecho, infligida por el asalto de proyectil de la Princesa Luna unos minutos antes. O bien los habitantes de este mundo tenían alguna cualidad especial o sus poderes se habían cambiado tanto como su cuerpo, pero lo que era no se curaba tan rápido como debería ser. Ambos o no ser la causa, el dolor sólo lo enfureció más al tragarlo.

-¡He actuado en defensa propia! Usted y su raza son los agresores aquí! ¡No comencé esta batalla pero lo terminaré! -

Godzilla gruñó mientras su melena y su cola resplandecían una luz blanca, igual que las ondas de energía blanca y brillante recogidas en el cuerno de la Princesa. Corrientes de blanco estrellado y un torrente de llama azul arrasaron por el aire al mismo tiempo, y ambos perdieron, pero también encontraron su marca ...

* * *

 **Obra original The Bridge, propiedad del autor Tabtano en FIMfiction**

 **Traducción por RichdlPazTDW**


	4. Mensaje

Hola, soy Raptor writer despues... ¡UN AÑO! por muy bueno, siendo honesto. Ahora les quiero hablar a mis followers y favorites sobre este fanfic, no es nada malo ni que tenga complicaciones con el mismo, ni nada por el estilo, es más bien para aclarar.

Esta historia es una ya hecha por lo cual mi trabajo consiste más en actuar como editor que como autor, taduciendo, corrigiendo y adaptando contestos, mensajes frases y oraciones del mismo, y no es broma cuando digo que es el fanfic que puedo sacar diario capitulos, yaq ue solo uso google traductor para hacer gran parte de las traducciones y yo solo hago los cambios pertinentes del mismo para que se más entendible, y si lose, en los anteriores hay algunas cosas que no cuadran ya me estoy encargando de eso; pero regrsando a lo importante es que seguire, me sorprendio que el autor original del fanfic, Tarbtano, me contactara y nos solo eso me felicito por esta iniciativa, claro a él le preocupo que no le diera credito ya que es su obra y cambiare algo el formato de los capitulos para que quede claro que el es el autro y yo el editor. Muy bien acalrado eso pasemos al sugueinte punto.

Como sabran ya publique el capitulo 0 de **Amalgama: El Ascenso de la Alianza** la historia esta hecha en un 80% pero ese es en general, cada capitulo esta hecho pero ya sea que le falta algo en el inicio, en el medio y en el final por lo cual no estan listos para se publicados ya sea por la infame bloqueo de escritor o por los detalles que cada capitulo tiene, ya sea las referencia, temas de fondo, porque si, esto tendrá un soundtrack, o por las pistas de lo que pasara a futuro o del pasado. **Itachi Redemption** esta igual, los capítulos están en un 80 o 85% completos pero les falta todavía para terminarse, claro no tiene tantas cosas como Amalgama ya que es un fanfic más normal, centrándose mas en la historia que en los detalles del mismo. Con **El Puente** como ya explique sera más fácil, yo solo cumplo la función de editor y ya, la cual es de las partes mas fáciles de una editorial, los puedo sacar rápido pero no por ellos los pondré todos de golpe, sera a un plazo de 2 semanas entre cada capítulos, suficiente tiempo para que todos lo lean y me dará tiempo para terminar los míos.

Bueno, eso seria todo, asi que agradezco su comprensión por esto, cuando publique es siguiente capitulo les dire que ya se hicieron los cambios a los anteriores, sicomo el formato que estos presentaran de ahora en adelante


End file.
